Epístolas
by MiniYo95
Summary: Basada en un final alternativo de The Last. Lo mejor para sanar cuatro corazones rotos, por diferentes motivos, es escribir cada uno en un papel lo que sienten de verdad, aunque nadie lea nunca esas confesiones.
1. Naruto

Hola, soy **MiniYo95** he vuelto con una pequeña historia de cuatro capítulos, basada en un final alternativo de "The Last".

Espero que disfruten, cualquier comentario positivo y crítica constructiva será bien recibido y agradecido.

* * *

Justo cuando creía que mis sueños se habían hecho realidad… Me faltas tú.

Tú, que siempre estuviste apoyándome.

Tú, que te preocupabas más por mí que por ti misma.

Tú, que siempre iluminaste mi camino.

Tú, que me esperaste con paciencia.

Tú, que pensabas que alguna vez te vería tal como tú me ves a mí.

Tú, que soportaste durante años que rompiera tu corazón una y otra vez.

Tú, que perdiste la esperanza.

Tú, que te llevaste contigo mi parte más preciada.

Justo cuando te vi tal como tú querías… Tú ya no estabas ahí. Fuimos a la luna, pero tú no volviste. La misión que nos encomendó el Hokage fue un éxito… La que yo me impuse fracasó rotundamente.

Dolió mucho, ¿sabes? El saber que siempre estuviste enamorada de mí, que siempre me amaste y que yo no te veía tal como me veías tú a mí, que siempre estuviste a mi lado, aunque tú creyeras que sólo me veías la espalda, siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando hizo falta. Qué estúpido fui. Me dejé llevar por una ilusión infantil y ahora estoy encerrado en una relación en la que no hay amor. ¿Cómo podría amarla? Tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, y lo serás siempre, hasta el día en que me muera. Tú tienes mi corazón, allí, en la Luna, donde estás jurándole amor eterno a Toneri. Ese amor que tuviste por mí, pero que te obligué a perder.

Ahora que soy adulto, lloro por las noches en la soledad de mi casa, en la soledad de mi lecho conyugal, en la soledad de mi corazón. Una casa y una cama que, en el mejor de mis sueños, comparto contigo. En ese sueño tenemos dos hijos maravillosos, un niño y una niña. El niño tiene mi carácter y mi energía. La niña tiene tu paciencia y tu calma. Serían fieles reflejos de nuestras personalidades tan opuestas y a la vez, tan complementarias.

En el fondo de mi corazón, desearía ser egoísta, secuestrarte, mostrarte mi amor puro y sincero y hacerte mía una y otra vez. En cambio, sé que mi tiempo pasó y ya perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz. Tú conseguiste la tuya… lejos de mí. Desearía alegrarme de que hayas encontrado la felicidad aunque sea lejos de mí, pero no puedo. No siendo yo tan desgraciado. Tampoco te deseo mal, simplemente deseo que el tiempo pase, con la esperanza de poder olvidarte, aunque sé que eso no va a pasar.

Aún uso la bufanda que me diste el día en que nos despedimos para siempre, con la esperanza de que un día vuelvas. Ella lo sabe, sabe que nunca la amaré como te amé a ti… Como aún te amo. Y no le duele. Sé que ella no me ama, no al menos de la forma que ama a Sasuke, como siempre ha hecho.

Cuando no era nadie importante, siempre estuviste conmigo. Ahora que soy alguien importante para muchas personas, no te tengo. Qué cruel es el destino y cuántas ironías tiene.

No puedo ser feliz sin ti.

Te amo y siempre te amaré, Hinata.

* * *

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer el fic.

Por si alguien lee este pequeño fic, el próximo capítulo de "Segunda Oportunidad" está casi terminado. En principio mañana lo terminaré y el domingo lo revisaré y le daré los últimos retoques. Lo normal es que lo suba el domingo por la noche o el lunes por la mañana. Sin más dilación, me despido. Nos leemos por aquí...


	2. Sakura

Hola, aquí **MiniYo95** con un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.

Espero que disfruten y que les guste. Si tienen algún comentario, pueden dejarlo, que no muerdo. No me va el canibalismo… O sí…

* * *

Intento cumplir la promesa que te hice, Hinata.

Intento cuidar de él lo mejor que puedo, pero no sabes el daño que me hace verlo así. En nuestra relación, aunque no lo creas, no hay, no hubo y no habrá amor, simplemente cariño, como el que se tienen dos hermanos. Lo que siente por ti es demasiado puro y auténtico como para olvidarlo, y le lacera de tal forma que ha minado por completo su personalidad. Te juro que nunca había visto a Naruto tan desanimado, no tiene ganas de nada, ha perdido su sonrisa, su carácter alegre, su sentido del humor, y mira que he visto momentos muy duros a su lado; ni siquiera cuando murió Jiraiya, y te aseguro que fue un golpe durísimo para él. Todos en la villa se preguntan qué había pasado para que estuviera así de triste. Para ellos, tú te sacrificaste por salvar al mundo, eres una heroína. La verdad sólo la conocemos quienes estuvimos en la misión.

Él no sabe que sé que llora porque no es feliz, porque no cumplió con la misión que se impuso, aunque técnicamente él cumplió su parte. Lo que no sabemos es por qué decidiste quedarte en la Luna con él, porque me niego a creer que, de la noche a la mañana, olvidaras a Naruto y amaras a Toneri. Lo que sentías es demasiado fuerte como para ser olvidado.

¿Acaso te rendiste? ¿Acaso preferiste dejar de luchar y huir? ¿O es que lo que proclamabas sentir por él era falso, y sólo jugaste con él? Cuando al fin su corazón era tuyo, decidiste meter la mano en su pecho, arrancarle el corazón de cuajo y pisotearlo mientras él aún latía por ti. Ese corazón que aún se aferra a ti, que hace que Naruto guarde la bufanda que le diste cuando nos fuimos de la Luna. Es increíble, cuando al fin habías conseguido lo que tanto anhelabas, que Naruto te viera como tú lo ves a él, que te amara tanto como tú lo amas, lo rechazas. ¿Por qué, Hinata? No me lo explico.

He renunciado a mucho por cumplir con el deber que me encargaste, todo sea por cuidar de mi amigo. Pero él es un alma en pena, vive en la oscuridad, en la oscuridad donde tú le metiste, y no sé si yo podré sacarle de ésta. Sólo hay una persona que podría animarle: TÚ. Estáis destinados a estar juntos, os amáis. ¿Qué más necesitas para estar con él?

Por eso, Hinata, te pido, no, te suplico que vengas a estar junto a Naruto. Porque sé que lo amas, que tu corazón todavía late por él. Sed felices los dos juntos, como debió ser tras el incidente en la Luna.

* * *

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer este capítulo, a los que leen la historia o alguna de mis historias.

Sin más dilación, me despido. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Hinata

Hola, he vuelto con el penúltimo capítulo de esta serie de drabbles, en esta ocasión la protagonista será Hinata.

Antes, contestaré a los reviews del capítulo anterior

 **RC1997** : Me alegra que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y de que te haya emocionado un poco. De verdad, me hace sentir orgulloso de los fics que puedan provocar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente.

Y sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Sakura, espero que cuides de él como te pedí. Él es una persona maravillosa y muy fuerte, y estoy segura de que rehará muy pronto su vida. Me duele muchísimo que no vaya a ser conmigo, pero a la vez agradezco el estar tan lejos para no sufrir viéndolo con otra. Como, por otro lado, pasé media vida. Nunca lo dije… pero te envidiaba, tenías el amor de alguien tan maravilloso como Naruto sin siquiera esforzarte, aunque al final se conformó con tu amistad. Yo sufría muchísimo viendo a Naruto perseguir tu amor, aun sabiendo que mis sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos.

Naruto, no puedo evitar pensar que mi destino era éste. En mi matrimonio no hay amor, o al menos no de mí hacia Toneri. Todo mi amor te pertenece a ti, pero me tuve que quedar aquí, en la Luna, lejos de ti para salvar a la Tierra de un destino fatal. O me quedaba sin ti, pero sabiendo que podrías rehacer tu vida, o me quedaba contigo, pero pereceríamos juntos.

Sigo pensando que mi decisión fue correcta, aunque mi corazón haya sufrido un daño irreparable, aunque con cada recuerdo de ti que tenga me falte el aire y llore, creo que salvarte a ti y al mundo con mi pequeño sacrificio es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar durante lo que me resta de vida. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar que igual merecía la pena morir junto a ti. Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme de la decisión que tomé.

Sé que lo que dijiste que sentías no es real, que el amor que dijiste sentir por mí en nuestra despedida no existía, pero lo dijiste de forma tan sincera y desesperada que me hiciste dudar, pero al final no pude evitar pensar que tu felicidad era estar con Sakura, como siempre soñaste, y aunque sea sólo como amiga, seguro que reharás tu vida y serás feliz sin mí. Yo no tengo cabida en tu vida, por más que me duela reconocerlo, tú siempre me viste como una persona tímida, oscura y rara. En ciertos momentos, creí que de verdad me estaba metiendo en tu corazón, pero creo que fue una ensoñación de chiquilla enamorada. En esos mismos sueños, tenemos dos hijos, tú eres el Hokage y yo una ama de casa orgullosa de ti por haber luchado para conseguir tus sueños y feliz por ser el amor de tu vida. En realidad, siempre fue mi deseo: que consiguieras tus objetivos y que yo pudiera vivir tu felicidad a tu lado. Por eso me quedé en la Luna: para que pudieras cumplir todos tus sueños, aunque yo no vaya a cumplir los míos.

Sé que no estoy en situación de pedirte nada, pero, simplemente, vive tu vida tranquilamente, cumple tus sueños y sé feliz. Ese era mi deseo cuando decidí quedarme en la luna, que tú pudieses seguir tu vida. Aunque mi vida sea triste y desgraciada por no poder vivirla contigo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre, cualquier comentario será aceptado.

Igual me retraso un poco con el capítulo de **Segunda Oportunidad** , pero he entrado en época de exámenes y trabajos, y si a eso le añadimos que estudio por la tarde y no por la mañana, el tiempo del que dispongo es menor. Intentaré tenerlo a tiempo, pero no prometo nada.

Me despido por hoy, el próximo será el último capítulo. ¡Nos vemos y nos leemos!


	4. Toneri

Hola, he vuelto con el último capítulo de este fic, me ha encantado dar vida a esta pequeña idea que tenía. Ahora contestaré, como es habitual, a los reviews del último capítulo.

 **Hana No Himitsu** : es una pena que el fic no fuese lo que esperabas, pero no sabía cómo se ponían parejas. Los comentarios, hechos con respeto, no molestan.

 **SweHiro** : me alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad es que me encanta el NaruHina, y se nota en el hecho que todos mis fics son con esta pareja; pero también el NaruSaku amistad, su amistad es bastante buena para ambos, de hecho, en un fic intento reflejarlo.

 **uzumaki yosep** : me alegra que te guste el fic.

 **SirLink** : eso es algo que intento explicar en este capítulo, si tienes alguna duda o no termina de convencer, deja un review y te contestaré por privado.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con el final del fic.

* * *

Hinata no sabe que mantengo el contacto con la Tierra, aunque dijera que la Luna no se acercaría nunca más a la Tierra, y que os veo desde la distancia. Si lo supiera, probablemente diría que no es necesario, que lo hecho, hecho está y que no cambiaría nada de lo que había pasado.

Tampoco sabe que, cuando la chantajeé, ya no tenía la intención de destruir la Tierra, simplemente quería estar con ella, sin tener en cuenta lo que ella pudiera sentir. Respeté el auténtico decreto celestial tras ver en persona el sepelio de Hamura. Mi última maniobra fue desesperada, pero efectiva. Ahora entiendo que nunca debí obligarla a estar lejos de su amor, esa charla después de todo lo acontecido marcó las vidas de los cuatro.

Sé que sois desgraciados, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata. Y no puedo evitar pensar que es por mi culpa. Qué rara es la vida, un alienígena, descendiente de una Diosa, teniendo la capacidad de sentir cosas. Eso es lo que ha conseguido Hinata, enseñarme a amar, a sentirme triste, alegre, enfadado, a tener culpa.

A amar como nunca he amado. Literalmente, hasta ahora no entendía por qué las personas podían sentir el amor. Gracias a Hinata he comprendido por qué sucede.

A sentirme triste porque sé que ella no me ama. Puedo ver que ella siempre te amará, Naruto, y eso no va a cambiar.

A sentirme alegre porque he conocido a una persona tan pura, tan limpia y tan buena que no le importó vivir triste el resto de su vida con tal de que el resto de su planeta pudiera vivir.

A estar enfadado porque me duele el no ser correspondido. No la trato mal, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza, ella es una princesa y como tal merece ser tratada, pero no la trato con toda la delicadeza que merece.

A sentir culpa por haberla separado de su destino, que era estar junto a Naruto, por haberla chantajeado. Ella aceptó su desgracia para que vuestro mundo pudiera seguir adelante… Sin ella.

Pero ahora veo que todos los actos tienen consecuencias y cargas muy pesadas. Mi carga es no ser correspondido; la de Hinata es vivir lejos de su amado; la de Sakura es ver a su mejor amigo hecho un verdadero guiñapo; y la de Naruto es vivir con el pesar de que tuvo a su amor a su lado, pero nunca la tuvo en cuenta; y ahora que la ama, no está a su lado.

Pero estoy seguro de una cosa: lo arreglaré como que me llamo Toneri Otsutsuki.

* * *

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por haber leído el fic.

¿Por qué el final abierto? Igual en el futuro me planteo continuar la trama con un fic más largo. Aunque ahora estoy más centrado en llevar **Segunda Oportunidad** a buen puerto.

Por cierto, esta vez sí que me demoraré en publicar el nuevo capítulo. Tengo exámenes, trabajos y actividades y no publicaré esta semana.

Me despido hasta que vuelva a publicar algo. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
